Reflections of the Shuffle Alliance
by Lady Naeva
Summary: This is a collection of Short stories about G Gundam, most are Pairings, and Pretty Random. If i get 20 or more reviwes for a short story then i'll turn it into a Story
1. Author's notes

Author's Note!!!! *people groan* -.- shut it!  
  
Any way, welcome to my Book or Shorties, yes shorties [short stories]. Most of them are 1-2 chapters long. They take place along the G Gundam Timeline, some before the 13th gundam fights to after. If you see a story you like review it but make sure to put the title on the review or I'll get confused. If I get 20 reviews for a story I will add another chapter. Have fun and thank you!  
  
A/N You may Recognize "Reunion of Love in the Falling Rain" I decided to deleat it and put it in my shorties book…I need more reviews for it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *starts to sob* Sadly I don't own G Gundam, just the dvd's. But when I become rich *gets some freaky looks* ok ! Ok! if I become rich I will buy the rights to G Gundam blah blah blah. Any way this diclaimer is for all my shorties in this book. Cya! 


	2. Reunion of Love in the Falling Rain

Wow, you actually are using this Cool. Any way I wrote this, it's a short fan fic about Domon and Rain [go figure] ya…. Anyway this really fluffy, so guys, you probably will start laughing your brains off at this. I wrote this a while ago so it's kinda odd, don't worry this is about the actual Rain, so nothing in here is about me.  
PS: tell me if this story sucks so I can delete it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was stormy and cold. The auburn haired woman turned from her father's grave and started walking towards the car. A raven-haired man followed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
As they drove away the woman looked back to the granite headstone. Heavy rain started to fall crushing the delicate, brightly colored flowers at the foot of the looming headstone. The raven-haired man turned to the woman sitting in the passenger seat.  
"I miss him." The woman said, a single glistening tear slipping from her eye and down her cheek. The man held her hand for a second, before shifting gears.  
"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but that would be cruel. My mom and brother are both gone and I miss them, but every time I think of them, I know they will always be there for me, just like your dad will be for you, Rain" The auburn or Rain, wiped her eyes.  
"Thank you Domon, I needed that."  
"Hey no problem I owe you anyway, you've been there for me." Rain leaned over, and kissed Domon on the cheek, he grinned. Today was the anniversary of Dr. Mikamura's death; Rain and Domon went to visit his grave. The car turned a corner and a wave of water was thrown onto the empty sidewalk.  
They finally arrived at a somewhat large house, with a very large hanger behind it. They got out and ran to the front door. Domon jammed his key in the lock and trudged through. Rain's soaked-clothing clad body came next.  
As the wet, heavily breathing pair stood in the entryway, Domon's father came into view.  
"What happened?" He said.  
"It's pouring outside Dad, don't freak." That was Domon's typical response.  
"Well at least get some dry clothes on." Dr. Kasshu rolled his eyes and disappeared once again into his study. Domon laughed at his father's remark.  
"Crap!" Rain said.  
"What?"  
"Left my purse in the car."  
"Let's go get it then." Domon was already halfway out the door.  
"Domon, wait we cant go out there, it's raining."  
"Who cares?"  
"I do, your going to get sick."  
"Well then let's do this quick." Domon stood on the step, the water glistening in his hair.  
"God! He so stubborn" Rain stepped out and looked at the sky, dark clouds and water droplets clinging to her face. Domon walked towards to car, he stepped in a puddle of mud and shook his foot, some splattering on Rain.   
"Domon!" Rain wiped some mud from her face and flicked it at Domon.  
"What? …Ack!" The little glob hit his nose; he returned it by flicking more mud at her with his shoe. Rain picked up some mud and chucked it at Domon, hitting his arm. Domon retorted with a glob of his own. In five minuets Domon looked like something from a swamp and Rain looked like one of those splatter paintings. After Rain's last attack Domon ran over to her and gave her a big muddy hug.  
Rain fell over, dragging Domon with her. Domon rolled onto the ground and looked at the dull sky. Rain sat up laughing.  
"You should see yourself, Domon."  
"So what? You have mud in your hair?" Rain's hand flew to her hair.  
"Ew I do, that's so gross!"  
"Let's go in."  
"Yea." The two trudged inside, dripping with mud. Dr. Kasshu emerged once more.  
"Oh god, not only did you have to get, you had to roll in the mud while you were at it." The middle-aged man sighed. "Oh well, it's just like when you two were young."  
"Yep, just like old times. Now if you don't mind I'm off to take a shower."  
"Keep it short Domon" Rain warned. Rain had been living with Domon ever since they got married, which was about a year ago.   
Rain walked back out side and stood out in the storm. The rainfall washed away some of the mud, Rain stood outside collecting her thoughts for about a half hour and walked back in. Domon was lounging on couch watching TV.  
"You were out there for a long time." Rain slapped her palms to her hips.  
"Well you could have gotten me." Rain trudged to her room to take a shower.  
~*~  
Rain walked down later, all squeaky clean in pajama pants, and a black tank top. She walked behind Domon, leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Domon grinned sheepishly. He grabbed Rain and gently flipped her over the couch, into his lap. Rain looked at him and started laughing. Domon got confused.   
"What? Is there mud on my face still?"  
"No, I just haven't had this much fun in a long time."   
"Oh really? Then I guess we will have to do more fun stuff ok?"  
"Ok!" Rain said with a mock-preppy tone. Rain caught Domon off guard by kissing him. He turned slightly red. They sat there for a minuet. Rain jumped up and stood there listening for a few seconds the bounded over to the radio, turning the volume up, the song was slow and pretty, the lyrics were about love [a/n I said this was really fluffy and this is what I meant, all cheesy and kawaii].   
"I'll be there for you,   
Every day.  
I'll be there for you,  
Regardless of what they say."  
Domon grabbed Rain's waist, and took her free hand, they danced. Domon watched Rain, she was beautiful to him, auburn hair whirling with every movement, sapphire eyes, taking in every moment and releasing it in a bright, happy smile.  
"I knew when we met that day,  
I'll be there for you,  
That will never change.  
I'll be there for you,  
Even In the…  
Falling Rain"  
It wasn't long before Domon realized that Rain was signing. Her voice was smooth like honey, rich like chocolate, and warm tones that could even make an angel jealous. Domon smiled, the song ended and the pair sat on the couch, Domon held Rain. They sat there, in their own thoughts.  
Rain looked up at Domon. He was the best thing to happen to her. Raven black hair tied back by a blood red sash, all ways springing up at odd angles. His eyes were intense but they always had a loving quality.  
Domon blinked and made a face at Rain. Rain didn't notice she was gawking at him.  
"See anything interesting or just trying to read my mind?" Rain turned a rose color.  
"Sorry I just got caught up in my own thoughts, didn't realize I was staring."  
"Hey I do that plenty, thinking that is." Rain rolled her eyes.  
"What ever I've seen you stare at people, and I'm not talking about the male population."  
"First of all thank god I'm not perverted like Chibodee. Second, you're my only girl, you know that." Rain's face softened.  
"I'd better be or you'll wish you were never born." Rain joked.  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Rain's head was now resting on his shoulder. Domon ran a hand through her hair, Rain's body curled up slightly.  
Domon looked at Rain, she had fallen asleep. Her content face held an innocent child's smile. Domon pulled her closer, trying not to wake her. He stared out the window with one thought in his head. "I am the luckiest guy in the world."  
-------------------------------------------  
Ok that was a shorty, part of my short chapter collection blah blah blah…ya you don't want to hear that crap I know, in fact why did you even read this? It sucked… Although does anyone have some suggestions that would be great!!! 


	3. Little Suprises

A/N this is a super fluffy story…and yes it's got all the couples so don't worry.   
  
Little Surprises  
  
Rated: G  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rain, Allenby, Nastasha, Shirley, Bunny, Cath, Janet, Marie Louise, and Cecil, all sat in Cecil's living room, taking turns of holding Anya, Argo and Nastasha's year old baby. The girls recently came to the Neo- China colony with their partners, and wanted to catch up with one another.  
  
Argo and Natasha were married 3 months after the 13th gundam fights. Chibodee and Shirley had been married since last year. George and Marie Louise had married as of 6 months. Lastly Sai and Cecil were getting married in a week, which was why everyone was gathered in the Neo-China colony. To add on Rain and Domon's 3-year anniversary was coming up. Allenby was the only single one in the group.  
  
"She's so adorable!" Marie Louise squealed. Rain looked down at Anya, thinking about her own life.  
  
"Ya, it's hard to believe I'm going to have someone this cute in 9 months." The words left Rain's mouth, before she could stop talking. She hoped no one heard her, but they did.  
  
"Oh my god your pregnant Rain?" Allenby yelled. Rain looked up, slightly red, all the girls were staring at her. Rain smiled weekly.  
  
"Congrats. Does Domon know?" Shirley questioned. Rain slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, net yet, I don't know how to tell him, its such a big thing ya know?" Allenby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just tell him." Rain and Nastasha glared at Allenby.  
  
"It isn't that easy, it takes finesse." Rain said, and she turned to Nastasha "How did you tell Argo?"  
  
"Well, I had morning sickness, he had a hunch, and he just flat out asked me."  
  
"What was his reaction?"  
  
"He seemed happy, but he went and got me a bottle of aspirin. He said I looked like I went through hell and back."  
  
"Aww"  
  
"So how are you going to tell him Rain?" Marie asked, handing Anya to Cecil.  
  
"Well I will tell him, it's just I don't know how to soften the blow. Domon just doesn't seem like the type to cuddle something so small and fragile." Nastasha started laughing.  
  
"You think Domon isn't that type? HA! Look at Argo." Nastasha said.  
  
"Oh C'mon Argo is like a gentle giant, you've seen how he is around Anya, he gets her too sleep so easily."  
  
"That's not what I meant, you know what I mean." Nastasha crackled her stiff knuckles.  
  
"Argo may look un-fatherly, but Chibodee doesn't have the maturity or brain capacity to comprehend the word baby." Shirley said, her fellow crew laughed.  
  
"She's right." Bunny said. "Chibodee probably come home drunk every night, and give the poor kid a beer."  
  
"I doubt that. Chibodee can be responsible. Besides men grow up when there's something more immature living with them." Rain said, joining the conversation once again.  
  
"Yea right, like Chibodee will grow up." Cath rolled her eyes, saying this. Nastasha disappeared to hand Anya off to Argo. Rain sighed.  
  
"Why do I get the same feeling about Domon?"  
  
"Oh god Rain Domon doesn't act like Chibodee, and once you tell him he won't ever again…unless you want one of us to." Shirley's voice held mischief. Rain glared at Shirley.  
  
"Don't you dare. If you tell the guys then chances are Domon will find out from one of them." Rain looked out the window, the Shuffle Alliance members where standing outside, and Domon of all people was holding Anya.  
  
"See Domon will be a great father." Cecil said, she had a special understanding for these types of things.  
  
---  
  
That night Shirley climbed into the bed of her hotel room, she was thinking about what Rain said. She watched Chibodee, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.  
  
"Hey Chib, what do you think about kids?" Chibodee spit out a mixture of saliva and toothpaste all over the mirror, and stared strait at her.  
  
"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Shirley started laughing.  
  
"Hell no, but Rain is…shit!" Shirley slapped a hand to her mouth.   
  
"She is? Does Domon know?"  
  
"No and if you tell him Rain will rip your head off."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell him?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
---  
  
Argo looked at the night sky from the balcony of the hotel, processing the information he just heard.  
  
"So Domon's going to be a father?" He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. A smile came to his face.  
  
"Guess so, but don't tell him or Rain is going to get pissed."  
  
"I had no intentions of doing so." He paused. "So much has changed since the Gundam fights." Argo wrapped his arms around Nastasha's waist. She took off her glasses and folded them.  
  
"Yes, things are certainly changing."  
  
---  
  
Rain sat on the edge of the bed reading. She looked up from her book every few seconds at Domon who was flipping through a magazine. After 20 minuets, Domon got fed up.  
  
"What? What is it Rain?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing!" Rain got up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Domon grabbed her by the wrist. Rain spun around.  
  
"Rain, First you were really sick, then when we got here you were acting weird, and now you wont talk to me, what's wrong with you?" Rain's eyes watered, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I…I'm" Rain swallowed "Domon I'm pregnant!" Domon studied her for a minuet. He stepped toward her and pulled her into a soft hug, she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Rain" Domon sigh, as he rested his chin on her head. "Shh, it's ok." He looked down at her, with her tear stained cheeks. Domon smiled "What's wrong with that? You'll be a great mother."  
  
"I know but I thought, well you would be mad at me."  
  
"Rain I could never be mad at you, especially if it's something like this, if anything it's my fault." Domon laughed. Rain wiped her eyes on Domon's sleeve. He looked at it.  
  
"Guess your right."  
  
"A. You got mascara on my sleeve B. You not supposed to agree with me, when I admit in guilty."  
  
"Yes, but keep in mind, I'm married to you. I'm going to agree with you on just about everything." Rain clambered into bed. Domon slid in next to her, and kissed her stomach.  
  
"Night little one, Night Rain, Love you." Domon turned off the light and fell asleep. Rain curled next to Domon, resting her head on his shoulder. Two things entered her mind change, and the next 9 months are going to be hell.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Rain: Rain here! Ok that was my story!!! Cute right? *Looks around see people glaring* guess not. Sorry!!!! Want to see another chappie? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Trial of Love

Awaiting Love  
  
Romance  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: All right due to the overwhelming requests for a George/ Marie Louise story, I actually wrote one. Ok just a warning this isn't as good as some of my D/R fics because I'm obsessed with that couple (mainly Domon *drools*). The factor that I'm making it up as it goes also explains a lot. Any way with out further ado, here it is.  
  
----  
  
Marie Louise [from now on it's just Marie] and George spun around in the huge ballroom; it was just she and he. They were the only one's dancing, the only one's in the room. As the music slowed, George led Marie out to the old, but beautiful balcony. Marie's soft blonde hair was pulled into a French knot, small braids hanging from it, cascading over her shoulders. A Strapless, silky scarlet gown hugged her body, presenting her figure quite gracefully.  
  
George was wearing a white tuxedo; the color illuminated his deep violet eyes and made them sparkle like amethyst. Even his red tresses seemed to be tamed, and were pulled back into a low ponytail, with the exception of his unruly bangs which fell to the side. George popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Marie took hers and thanked George, who as usual said it was nothing.   
  
Marie stood, leaning on the rail with one hand, holding her glass in the other. She looked at the dark, evening sky, the stars like motionless snow. George stood next to her. He wasn't watching the sky, but he was watching Marie.   
  
"Miss Marie Louise?" He said uncertain. Marie turned to him, a sparkling smile on her face.  
  
"George, You will you call me Marie? Not Princess, not Miss, just Marie." Color tinted the night's cheeks for a second, at his slip up. He nodded quickly. Piano music started to play the tune seemed, familiar  
  
"Yes Mi. I mean Marie." He stopped for a second studying her. "Marie I've known you practically all my life, right?" Marie had a questioning look on her face, but she nodded.  
  
"Yes, why George?" George put his hand under her chin, and pulled titled her head up so she looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Well. I. I." Suddenly it was incredibly bright.  
  
Marie awoke with a start. The sun splashed onto Marie's face, as the maid drew the curtains, and left. Marie yawned and rolled out of the huge bed. She scrambled to her wardrobe and got on her corset, petticoats and her dress.  
  
Marie sat down in front of her mirror and started brush her hair.   
  
"One- hundred and one …one hundred and …huh?" Marie stopped and listened, the piano music from her dream filtered through the halls and to her room. Forgetting about her hair, Marie stood up and walked out into the corridor, in search of the producer of this beautiful music.   
  
Twisting and turning through the halls for about 20 minuets, and not finding a single thing, Marie gave up and walked to the study, and there he was. The handsome knight she dreamt about, longed for. George sat at the piano, his fingers danced gracefully on the ivories. The song was from a French play Marie's favorite too.  
  
The play was Romeo and Juliet [I don't know if this has music or not, I've never seen the play frankly, but it will have music for now]  
  
George didn't seem to notice her presence. He started to sing the words; his thick accent projected each word beautifully and seemed to compel Marie to unconsciously sing along with him. George noticed right away. His tenor and her soprano voice blended brilliantly. When the song ended George turned to Marie from the piano.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise, I love…"Marie held her breath "you're voice, it's stunning." Marie blushed.  
  
"Thank you so much George." Marie smiled; she sat down in one of the study's chairs and sighed. George heard it and walked over, sitting across from her.   
  
"What's wrong Miss Marie Louise?" Marie looked up; she became flushed, being this close to George.  
  
"Well, you keep Calling me 'Miss Marie Louise' just call me Marie. Please?" George laughed.  
  
"Anything you say Princess…I mean Marie." Marie smiled and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "But tell me what else is on your mind?"  
  
"A dilemma. I have no clue what to tell this friend about her problem." George stopped to think more like debating weather or not this was a regular problem or one of those girl problems. He decided to take the chance and ask anyway.  
  
"Why don't you tell me and maybe I can help." Marie looked a little surprised.  
  
"Well, me friend, she loves this one guy, and well she wants to tell him more than anything but she's afraid that he will care more about the sake of his nation, I mean his ego then about her." The words tumbled from Marie's mouth. She looked up to George, if he caught the nation bit, he sure didn't show it.   
  
"Wonder who this friend is? Wait…is she talking about herself? Holy French bread! She's talking about us! What to say, hmmmm…" George came out of thought. "Just tell this friend of yours that the guy probably likes her and is too afraid or doesn't know how to say he loves, I mean likes her back. Take Domon for example, he waited till she got taken away from him, because he didn't know how to say he felt. Luckily he got her back" George smiled, and then just realized the same thing could happen if he didn't tell Marie the same thing. He decided to tell her at a more appropriate time. Marie stood up. George rose at the same time.   
  
"I'm going to to take a walk," Marie said.  
  
"Allow me escort you." George smiled. They stepped towards the door; George held it open for her. As Marie stepped into the hall she blushed, this chain of events was a bit different to say the least.   
  
When they finally got to the courtyard, it was already mid-day. George and Marie walked through the rose garden [surprise surprise!]. The strolled silently, George pondering how to tell Marie that he loved her, and Marie wondering what suddenly got into George that made him care.   
  
George turned to Marie suddenly, they both stopped. He held up her hands.  
  
"Miss Marie how long have I been in your service?"  
  
"Forever, why do you ask George?" Marie's cheeks took on the color of roses surrounding them. "This is just like my dream!" She thought.  
  
"Well I… I" George stuttered. Marie felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and collapsed. George caught her.   
  
"OH NO! MARIE LOUISE!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muwahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* I love cliff hangers and this is one of the pathetic attempts to get you people to R/R please and arigatou!!!!! 


	5. Trial of Love: Pt 2

Whoa I got lots of reviews for this one here's the ppl I must thank [this isn't what they wrote this is my response]-  
  
LivEvil- I guess it could be humor and you will find out in this chapter!  
  
Lina567- Thank you! Go G/ML!  
  
Valese- Actually the P.O.V's is a good idea, I should have thought of it! Oh and your right, I'm not going to include much of the other couples in this, maybe a few references but that's about it.  
  
Lady_ArabellaSedai-Yes fluff is very fun!  
  
---  
  
Any who now onto the story!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Marie awoke to a throbbing pain in her head; she shook her head and cleared her vision. She was in a dark cell, it was cold and drafty. Marie thought she was alone until a figure stirred next to her, groaning slightly. Marie let out a small cry.  
  
"Huh? Where in blazes am I?" The voice was familiar. It was George! Marie crawled over to him.  
  
"George!"  
  
"Marie? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"Well we were walking and you collapsed and I can't remember much after that because I got knocked out too."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They hit me in the back of the neck."  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"Don't Worry Miss Marie Louise, I mean Marie. I will protect you."  
  
"Thank you George." She couldn't make out his face in the dark but it was comforting to know he was there, even if it wasn't a confession of love. Suddenly light cascaded into the cell from the doorway.  
  
A large man stood in the doorway. He shoved the keys into his pocket and looked at the princess and her knight.  
  
"C'mon Superior wants to see you." he said in a gruff voice. George stood in front of Marie, and took a step forward. The guard's hand shot out.  
  
"Not you stupid, the Royal bitch" Marie gasped at the vulgar name. George's eye lit with furry. He shifted closer to the large man, by strength and size George's opponent tipped the scales, but George had sparred with Argo before and had much practice with foes larger than he.  
  
"You should never address a lady, let alone a Princess in that manner." George said.  
  
"What'cha gonna do? Throw a rose at me?" The burly man spat.   
  
"Who needs roses?" George challenged. Those words set the man's temper off and he charged at George. George side stepped and the man slid on the clammy floor, he turned to face George. Marie cowered in the corner.  
  
The man stepped forward and threw a cocky punch to George's gut. George twisted on his heel, losing balance; his opponent took the opportunity and elbowed him in the stomach, sending George into the thick stone wall. George sat up regaining his breath, and wiped his mouth on the cuff of his sleeve. George rose to his feet. The man through a punch this time George had the stature to react and moved, the man sunk his fist into pure stone and screamed out in pain, sliding to the floor, cradling his broken knuckles.   
  
George took the break and hit him the back of the neck, the man sunk to the floor in a heap. George put a hand to his now bruised stomach, the punch had done more damage than he thought, and it had. The punch had broken a rib. George dropped his hand to his side and straitened up, despite the searing pain.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear such foul language and see such violence." George spoke painfully. Marie moved towards him, her face ridden with worry.  
  
"Are you ok George? That last hit looked painful." George shook his head.  
  
"We need to leave this place now." George bent down and scooped up the keys strewn onto the floor from the commotion. He walked out the open cell door, with Marie following, locking the door behind him. The hallway wasn't much brighter than the cell. Oil lamps that were hung lit the passage. Judging by the stone, George estimated the place, to be a castle from the late 1600's.  
  
They walked in silence, their ears tuned to even the quietest sound. Marie walked behind George, her paces light and even. There was a scraping of chairs on the floor above, Marie jumped and clung to George. She realized what she had done and started to pull away, however George held her hand warmly, so she didn't pull it away.  
  
"OMG!!!!!! I can't believe it George is…. Actually holding my hand I could just melt! Wait no then he'll think I'm disgusting! All right, keep holding hands, look strait ahead and don't melt Marie. DON'T MELT!!!!" Marie thought. Her face painted with inner turmoil. George looked at Marie.  
  
"Smooth George, real smooth, now she's going to think you're desperate either that or she'll think you only want to protect her" Marie laced her fingers with George's absentmindedly. "She needs to know how I feel…. I need to speak the words my heart wants to scream. I need to tell her that…Je l'aime, I love her." [A/N Ok so it's major corny but hell, its love who gives a shit] George thought.   
  
The knight and the princess reached the end of the passage and there was only one way to go, forward through a large oak door. George grasped the iron handle and wrenched it open. George looked at his hand; a rusty hue stained his pale skin. He wiped it on his handkerchief and stuffed the cloth back in his pocket.   
  
The minuet Marie and George stepped in they were bombarded with the smells of expensive cigars and French cologne. It took Marie every lesson in manners to keep from heaving due to the sickening odor. This room was richly furnished with velvet tapestries hanging from the walls and the furniture looked about the same era as the castle.  
  
"So you have found your way." A sinister voice rang out from the darkened side of the room. A man sat in a plush chair. He had brown hair tied back by a single ribbon into a lose ponytail. His eyes where hidden beneath an accumulation of bangs.   
  
"What do you want with her?" George demanded. He could feel the princess shrink back behind him. Her hands were trembling as she gripped his hand tensely. The man simply smirked.  
  
"It's not a matter of what I want with her. It's that I want her." Marie looked appalled at the man, and George was down right furious. The man spoke again. " She's a princess and by marrying her I will be a prince and then king."  
  
"You cannot do that the king wont accept it." George yelled furiously.  
  
"Who says the king will be at the wedding? He wont have a choice once we are." The man grinned slyly.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" George swore. George actually swore! Marie flinched at the word. George mentally kicked himself for saying that in front of Marie. He turned his head to her "I'm sorry you had to hear that Miss Marie." he whispered. She smiled timidly.  
  
"I am Dimitre [sounds evil right?] And I am the future King of France. Now step aside."  
  
"I will die before I will let you lay a finger on her!"  
  
"That can be arranged!" Dimitre spat and pulled a sword [old fashioned I know]. George also drew his sword.  
  
"Marie run!" George said. Almost as if they heard him, two guards came and grabbed Marie forcing her into a chair. Dimitre walked till he was a few meters from the knight. George narrowed his eyes and got into ready position, as did his opponent.  
  
"I give you the first move." George said. Dimitre quickly lunged forward, and propelled his sword to George's side. George being the experienced fighter read the attack [A/N warning I have no clue about fencing so bear with me] and hopped the side smacking the blade away with his own sword.  
  
The two continued this way, One on offense one on defense then they would switch, never getting to close to winning or losing. After a while the men got tired, and George stopped reading his opponents moves. Dimitre took this chance and faked a right slash, but instead came in from the left, luckily George saw it in time, but it cost him his weapon, the force of the collision of the two blades sent them spinning in opposite directions. George ran for his blade and leaned down and scooped it up.   
  
  
  
"GEORGE!" Marie screamed. He drew himself to a knee and looked up. A gun hovered inches from his face. Dimitre looked down at George, his hand resting on the trigger, malice dancing violently in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Such a foolish man to challenge me! Don't bother saying your prayers your going strait to hell." George stared strait into the barrel [A/n it is the barrel right?] of the gun. He then sat back and set his sword on ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"I want to say one thing before I die." George opened his eyes and stared strait into Marie's. "Je vous aime Marie Louise…. À jamais [A/n I love you…forever]." Marie's eyes went wide.  
  
"George" Marie whispered but she was cut off.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Marie awoke the same way she had for years. The sun filtered through her curtains and splashed onto her face. The same maid disappeared into the hall. Marie stood up and got dressed she sat down at her mirror and picked up her brush. Music filtered through the air the same song from her favorite play she heard a long time before.   
  
Marie stood up and walked into the study. The music didn't roll along as smoothly as it did before but it would still make many jealous. She walked in; George sat at the piano playing. Marie walked over and sat next to him.   
  
George played slower then usual, because he shoulder still hadn't healed, but it was better then being dead. The funny thing was Marie, of all people saved his life. That moment flashed back into his mind.  
  
"George." Marie whispered. Marie broke through the guard's grip in a rush of adrenaline, and slammed into Dimitre, throwing his aim off.   
  
BANG!  
  
George still got hit but he wasn't dead however if they didn't get to a hospital. George had lost consciousness about five minuets later. The Neo- French government showed up and arrested Dimitre and his groupies.  
  
"George you shouldn't be playing or you'll re-open that wound." George snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Marie. A green ribbon tamed her golden curls and her emerald showed warmth and concern.  
  
"Don't worry Mon amour [my love] I'll be careful."   
  
"George please, I love you" George stared into those beautiful deep jade orbs, and leaned over placing a kiss on her lips. They both had gone through a trial, a trial to prove their love…and they passed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, sorry about the ending I just couldn't think of anything ….R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I'll never update again!!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Moment too Late

a/n I'm so sorry to all who love Allenby I just wanted to write how she might think. IM SORRY!

O yea I dun own G Gundam…Although I still can think Domon ish meh shmexy BISH!

---

A Moment Too Late: part 1

Rated: PG-13

Allenby sighed and turned away from the Swedish harbor. It had been almost four years since the end of the 13th gundam fight and three years since the defeat of the Dark gundam. Allenby smiled thinking about the call she received that afternoon two years ago, Rain finally had her baby, it was a girl, raven black hair like her father and sky blue eyes like her mom. Her name was Hikari.

Allenby smiled at the thought of the little one, Domon and Rain had asked her to be the baby's god mother and she gladly accepted. Pulling the teal locks from her forehead, tucking them behind her ear, Allenby started walking home to her small apartment.

After shoving the keys in the lock and getting the door open, the teal haired girl stepped. A warmth at her feet greeted her, Oscar, her only friend. He was just a cat, but he listened to her, never fought with her, and greeted her the same friendly purr every day. She smiled and fed him and walked to her answering machine and pressed play.

"HEY ALLENBY!" A loud, obnoxious voice greeted her, "It's Chibodee! We are having a reunion party at my house in New York, it's kinda short term but it's in two weeks, call me if you can come!" The machine beeped and Allenby picked up the phone, she didn't dial she just looked at the phone.

'_They don't really need me there, I'm pretty worthless anyway. I would just take up space.' _She thought. Suddenly the phone rang in her hands stealing her from her thoughts.

Allenby picked up the Phone.

"Hello?"

"Allenby!" It was Sai on the other end.

"Oh hey Sai, how are ya?"

"Great! Yourself?"

"SAI GET OFF THE PHONE!" Allenby could hear the monks in the background.

"BUT IM TALKING TO ALLENBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Allenby laughed.

"Ugh they are impossible!" Sai whined. "But are you going to the reunion?" There was a silence on Allenby's side "Allenby?" Allenby once again was jerked from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm not sure I mean I would be the only one that's not part of the Shuffle Alliance, and I don't want to ruin it."

"ALLENBY! Of course you are part of the Shuffle Alliance, You were the one that told Domon to get his head out of his ass, and tell Rain he loved her. If you didn't do that, there would be no Shuffle Alliance, come to think of it there would be no world either." Allenby smiled to herself.

"Ok, ok I'll go. You happy now?"

"Yep, we I have to go the Monks are giving me the get- off- the- phone- and- train glare and Cecil is giving me the do- the- freaking- dishes glare. Pray for me…Bye!"

"K, bye" Allenby dialed Chibodee's number, but he wasn't home so she left a message. She set down the phone and turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting was on. The phone rang again, it was the Neo-Swedish government.

"Allenby will you be the representative for Neo-Sweden in the Next gundam fight?"

"NO Why do you keep asking? That berserker system has screwed up my life! Forget it." Allenby slammed the phone down and stomped to her room. She laid on her bed and cried into her pillow. Why was she the only one they wanted? Why did they have to ruin her life? Was that all she was just a pawn in the Gundam fights? Yes, that was it she only was a pawn. That's all she meant to anyone.

Allenby fell asleep not long after, it was restless and she kept waking up then falling back asleep. Her dreams didn't help much either, they were flashbacks of when she was little. Taken away from her home to be experimented on. When she was told her parents had died.

"MOMMY!" Allenby bolted awake. She wiped the layer of sweat from her forehead. "Good…..it's….just a…..dream" she said to herself between gasps.

The phone rang. Allenby rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe" There was the sound of palm on skin and a long cuss word. Allenby rolled her eyes.

"Hello Chibodee…"

"Hiya" Chibodee's voice was cheerful and bouncy. There was some ruffling noises and sounds of struggle and another slapping noise.

"CHIBODEE HOW DARE YOU BE SO DEROGATORY TO WOMEN!" Shirley's voice was heard in the background. Allenby laughed. Another slap…Chibodee must have some twitchy fingers today.

"So…." Chibodee began. "Are you coming to The Reunion?"

"Yea….only to get Sai to stop whining in that annoying voice" Chibodee chuckled lightly, then his tone turned serious.

"So you feeling ok?" Allenby stared at the receiver for a second.

"Yea…"She lied "I gotta go…"

"Alright …Call me anytime"

"Mmk" She set the receiver down and sighed heavily. _'I can't believe I just lied to him…' _She shook her head and dropped her head back on the bed, putting a pillow on her face, and screamed into it. 'What am I gonna do there…Everyone's got someone….everyone cept' me…' she sighed heavily and rolled over falling asleep again.

---

Two weeks later, Allenby's taxi rolled up to the mansion Chibodee lived in. The driver raised a brow at her as she paid him.

"You do know that they have a big Russian guy there right now that kicks all the fan girls off the property…There's no way your gonna get a glimpse of Chibodee, kid." Allenby looked up, Argo and Chibodee were walking down to greet her.

"What Argo? Nah He's a nice guy" She smirked at the taxi drivers horrified expression as Argo smiled and hugged Allenby then waved at the driver. Chibodee leaned in the Taxi window and spoke to the driver.

"…And as for getting a glimpse of me…She's staying here the whole week…hopefully she wont be sick of me by the end of if." Chibodee looked over at Allenby and winked then grabbed her last bag and followed the other two up.

Once inside, Allenby looked around, amazed. All things considered Chibodee, amazingly enough had good taste, however she was quickly distracted.

"AWNTIE AWENBWY!" A two-year-old toddler came barreling down the hall her jet-black hair streaming behind her. Allenby leaned down and scooped up the little girl, who's sapphire eyes were bright with excitement. Domon came down the hall not a moment later, he grinned sheepishly.

"So How's My Hikari?" Allenby said looking at the girl.

"I'm good me and Daddy went around Uncle Chibby's house and guess what!"

"What?"

"He has a Doggy bigger then me! Daddy says it's a Gweat Dane! His Names Bert…short for Liberty, Cause that's what the girls named him and Chibby didn't like it so he called him Bert!" Allenby looked excited.

"Really? That's awesome!" Allenby looked to Domon "Hey you…Been a while." Domon nodded.

"Too long of a while. How ya been?"

"Good good….haven't been up to much…Student Teaching in an Elementry school, the kids there are so cute…Just like this one." Allenby poked Hikari in the nose lightly. The little girl scrunched up her nose and giggled.

"Domon? Is that the pizza guy?" Rains voice came from the other room. "You did remember to tip him right?"

"No Hun, but come see who it is!" Domon replied, a grin on his face. Rain walked from the other room, her face broke into a smile, and she walked over to Allenby, hugging her, careful not to squish Hikari.

"Allenby It's been so long! How are you?"

"Good you?"

"I can't complain" Rain looked to Domon then to Hikari, then back to Allenby. "I really can't."

---

After Dinner, the group was in the back yard, swimming in Chibodee's pool, or laying out in the sun. Allenby sat on a chair and watched everyone, she was still in her clothes while everyone else was in a swimsuit, she felt out of place but she couldn't change, she'd expose an ugly secret. Argo, Sai and Chibodee were engrossed in their game of pool, Argo seemed to be winning. She smiled sadly at Rain and Domon were teaching Hikari how to swim, she was enjoying splashing her parents with her little water-winged arms. George was sitting next to Marie, reading her poetry, and she was absorbed in what he was saying. She sighed and got up, walking inside, they were happy, she didn't belong here. Chibodee was the only one who noticed she left.

---

Later that night, Allenby sat on her bed, in her PJ's, everyone was getting ready for bed now. She was reading when a knock came on the door, she looked up and tugged her rolled up sleeves down over her arms.

"Come in." The door opened and Chibodee's head popped in, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey you." He walked inside and closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed. "What'cha read'n?" Allenby held up the book for him to see. "Never heard of it." His eyes caught something, it seemed that Allenby hadn't pulled her sleeve down enough, part of her arm was exposed, there were deep scars and a few scabs breaking the skin's smooth surface, Chibodee reached out and grabbed her arm and tried to look at her arm more.

"Allenby, What's this?" Allenby jerked her arm away and pulled her sleeve down.

"It's nothing!"

"Nothing My ass, What happened?"

"It's just training…I just got hurt from training, Falling a lot, you know." Chibodee looked at her, he wouldn't get anymore from her. He had seen her train, she never fell, not to the point where she'd hurt herself like that.

"Allenby…"

"It's just training!"

"Allenby, you know you can talk to me about anything right? Anything…I wont tell a soul." Allenby was taken aback for a moment, she didn't know Chibodee like that. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong ok? Goodnight." Chibodee sighed and stood up.

"You can talk to me anytime, about anything Allenby."

"Goodnight Chibodee!" Allenby was getting pushy now. Chibodee leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Allenby…" With that he got up and left, leaving Allenby stunned. After a few moments she set her book down on the nightstand and went to bed.

---

"Hmmm I wonder…Hey Chibodee is this band any good?" Domon asked, holding up a CD, in the music store he, Chibodee, Argo, George, and Allenby were in that day. "Oi! Chibs!"

"Hmmm? What?" Chibodee wasn't listening, he was looking over at Allenby, who was flipping through used CD's.

"Is this band any good?" Chibodee looked at The CD in Domon's hand.

"Yea…Sure."

"Chibodee…Something wrong with you?" Chibodee sighed and shook his head.

"Nah…but Does Allenby seem different to you?"

"Different Like how?"

"I dunno Sad I guess."

"Yea….But she just told me the Neo-Sweden government is pressuring her to fight in the next tournament."

"Oh…ok then."

"Hey, Don't worry about it. This is Allenby we're talking about…She'll pull through, she knows we're here for her." Domon said and walked away to buy his CD. Chibodee sighed heavily and looked back to Allenby then spoke quietly to himself.

"I'm not sure she does…"

---

After dinner at one of Chibodee's favorite resteraunts, the Group of fighters were walking home. Chibodee had spent the entire time watching Allenby, who spent the entire time, cutting her food into tiny pieces and moving it about her plate, not actually eating it. While walking home, she was walking at the back of the group watching her feet intently. Chibodee kept looking over his shoulder at her.

" I think the newer model of vulcan is just too bulky, besides most of the gundams are heavy enough, Plus if they were to try and put that on Rose Gundam, it would just clutter up her beauty." George was talking with Argo and Domon about Gundam parts, Sai was ahead, walking on his feet backwards.

"Well they are heavier but they pierce armor better then the last model and are more precise in hitting their specific target." Domon replied. Chibodee looked over his shoulder, Allenby wasn't behind them anymore, He looked around, where was she?

"Well what if they accidently hit the cockpit? We wouldn't want to-" Chibodee had stopped listening by now, where was Allenby? His eyes caught the flash of teal hair, She was still staring at her feet, walking slowly across the intersection the rest of the group had just finished crossing, the light had changed and cars were coming through, none slowly either, one was just about to hit her.

"ALLENBY!" Chibodee dashed back into the intersection.

HONK HONK!

--- End part 1 ---


	7. A Moment too Late: Pt 2

A moment too Late part 2

Rated: PG-13

"Allenby…Alleeeeeeenbyyyyyyyyyy" Allenby jerked awake, pulling her head from her arms which were resting on the edge of the white hospital bed. She had nodded off sometime in the middle of the night, She sat up in her chair and looked up at Chibodee, who was lying on the bed, shirtless, bandages around his torso and an IV in his arm.

It was Chibodee who had gotten the worse damage, He hand grabbed Allenby and they rolled out of the way of the car. Chibodee had fallen hard on his ribs, breaking a few. Allenby had suffered a minor concussion, scrapes and bruises. That was a few days ago. The Shuffle alliance and their crew had visited a bunch in the last few days.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Chibodee asked. Patting Allenby's hair. Allenby looked at him sadly, this was all her fault.

"Fine…. And You? You got it worse then me."

"Trust me this ain't nothing compared to what I've gotten in the Last Gundam Tournament." He grinned. "Anyway….The Doc said we could leave as soon as the nurse comes in and takes this damn IV out." Almost as if on cue, Rain poked her head in.

"Hey you two!" She walked into the room and pulled on some rubber gloves. Pulling the IV from Chibodee's arm and sticking a band-aid on it.

"Thought the Doc was gonna send a nurse"

"I told him I'd get it….I think He's just given up arguing with me after I verbally kicked his butt the other day." Rain grinned and went about bandaging and checking on Allenby's and Chibodee's wounds. After she was done she helped them to the hover craft and they left.

---

On the last night before most of the shuffles were leaving, the Shuffles were just hanging out, talking and eating, music was playing in the background. Marie and Chibodee's girls were talking in the corner about clothes and such. Rain was talking to Natasha about her daughter. The guys were talking about old Gundam memories. Chibodee looked around, where was Allenby? He walked over to Rain and Natasha.

"Hey wasn't Allenby talking to you justa sec ago? Where'd she run off to?"

"She said she wanted to go check on something in the kitchen." Rain replied. Chibodee nodded and walked into the kitchen, it was empty. He walked upstairs and knocked on Allenby's door. It opened slowly, but Allenby wasn't in there either. By now Chibodee was getting a little nervous. Her suitcases were neatly packed and stacked onto either other. Her bed was made. It looked like she had never been in the room.

Crunch!

Chibodee looked down, there was a small envelope on the floor, he picked it up and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper with a few words scribbled on it. The ink looked smeared from where tears hit it.

_Chibodee-_

_I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry._

_-Allenby_

It seemed too final to him. He had to find her. All those scars on her arms, her being quiet and seeming so sad. Suddenly it clicked. Oh god she was gonna try to do something! He dashed out of the room.

"ALLENBY?" He looked in all the rooms, no Allenby. He bolted down stairs and out the door before anyone could ask.

---

"ALLENBY!" Chibodee bellowed as he ran down the street, he just had to find her. She wasn't anywhere there, he checked the garage, the hover crafts were still there so she couldn't have gone far. He was about to go inside when something caught his ear, a clatter then a thud. He ran into the gardens.

Laying there was Allenby, a small switchblade lying next to her, its blade red. Chibodee ran foreward and cradled Allenby in his arms.

"Allenby! Allenby! C'mon girl don't go away on me." She looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Chibodee? I'm so sorry!" She said softly. Chibodee smiled softly, more for her then for him.

"Sorry for what? you did nothing wrong Kid." Allenby shook her head.

"No…I was being stupid…I almost got you killed!"

"If it weren't for me you woulda been, a few broken ribs is hella better then you dead, Allenby! Do realize that."

"No it isn't. I'm a bad person Chibodee. I've been lying to you. My life is just so messed up I don't know what to do anymore…Oh well that will all change soon." Allenby said weakly as she held up her hands. Her sleeves were rolled to her elbows, there were so many scars, and wounds, many fresh, but the worst was her wrists, long deep cuts ran down them. Blood was dripping slowly from them, red drops hit her face. They where washed away by a few tears slipping from Chibodee's eyes.

"Allenby…Why are you doing this? I told you to let me help you. People care for you." Allenby looked at him curiously, why was he crying.

"Because I hurt too much. I…I just don't belong with you guys or anywhere."

"What do you mean Allenby…You belong!"

"Everyone has someone. Domon has Rain, Argo has Natasha, Sai has Cecil, George has Marie-" She was cut off by Chibodee

"I don't have anyone…But I told you I'd be there for you. Allenby I don't want you to be alone." Allenby still stared at Chibodee. She was getting lightheaded.

"But-"

"Allenby….You…You have me-" It was the last thing she heard before her vision blackend and she slipped away.

---

"Do you think She'll be ok Rain?" Domon asked softly as Rain walked from Allenby's room. Rain sighed.

"She lost a lot of blood last night Domon, But I did the best I could. I believe she'll be ok physically but…Mentally…I'm not sure."

"Isn't there something we can do? Can't we fix her"

"Domon, she tried to kill herself…We cant just fix her like a gundam. She needs time and people to be there for her, I think Chibodee will be that person." Rain said looking back into the room, Chibodee was still hunched over the bed.

Inside the room, not too long after, Allenby stirred. Chibodee looked up and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Chibodee?"

"Right Here."

"I'm so Sorry…." Chibodee sighed.

"Don't be you did nothing wrong."

"No…I'm Sorry I didn't realize…"

"Realize what?"

"Realize I had you all the while" She smiled weakly.

"Hey I came close last night to not having you. Good thing I wasn't a Moment to late."

"Hey Chibodee?

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"No, Thank you…Allenby, I Love you, thanks for trusting me now."

"You do?" Allenby looked up at him.

"Yea or I wouldn't do this." He leaned over and Kissed her.

-----

Rain: awwww that's so cute!

Allenby: Did I really have to attempt to kill myself to get Chibodee to love me?

Rain: yes

Allenby: couldn't I just shake my ass at him and it'd be the same?

Chibodee: OOH! I like that option!

Rain: baps Chibodee


End file.
